After Cynders deafeat
by Ignitusgirl
Summary: Here are my first fic. Its a little short in the beginning, but the other chapters would be a lot bigger.
1. Chapter 1

After Cynders defeat.

It all begins in the big dragon tempel. It been a month since Spyro had defeatet Cynder. He had all his powers back,but right now, he was sleepen. It was the middle of the night, when suddenly, somebody knocked his door wide open. It was Ignitus. Ignitus: WAKE UP, SPYRO! Spyro fall out if his bed. Shocked by Ignitus' yelling. Spyro: What's wrong? Ignitus: No time to talk! Cynder's hurt! Spyro: WHAT!? He then ran into Cynders room, where all the other guardians where too. Cynder: Help me! It hurts! Cyril: We know, dear! Just relax! The doctor will be here any minut! Then, Ignitus and Spyro came in. Terrador: Good you're awaken, Spyro. Cynder wants to see you. Spyro slowly walked over too Cynders bed where she was lying in. Cynder: Spyro? Is that you? Spyro nodded. Spyro: Yes. Yes, it me. Ignitus told me you where hurt, but where? Cynder: Here. She pointed at he neck. Three deep wounds was there. Spyro gasped in shock and took one step back. Spyro turned to face the four guardians. Spyro: What in the world is happening to her!? Who have done this!? Volteer: We really don't know, Spyro! Spyro looked back at Cynder. She began to cry. She was feeling much pain and Spyro could't stand it. He greeted his teeth, but Ignitus saw that and hurried to calm him down. Ignitus: Calm down, young dragon! She is not going to die! Spyro: I know! But who ever have done this, is going to pay for it!


	2. Chapter 2

After Cynders deafeat 2.

One hour later, the doctor had coming to the tempel. It was a red fire dragon and he took some looks at Cynders wounds. The doctor: This does not looks good! Who have done this to you? Cynder: I'm not sure. I didn't see it, but I heard him talking.

Flashback:

_The stranger: Well, hello Cynder. Cynder: Who are you, and what do you want!? The stranger: You'll soon find out!_

End of Flash back.

Cynder: Then he cut me in my neck. Aaaw! The doctor: Relax, relax! The doctor turned to face Spyro and the guardians. The doctor: Now, listen very carefully! She will be okay, but she have to stay in bed! Understand? The five nodded. The doctor: Good. If she stay in bed, she will be okay in a week. With that, he lefted the tempel. Ignitus: Back to bed, Spyro! We have a busy day tommorow! Spyro: But I was going to visit Sparx in the swamp! Ignitus: I know. Why do you think I say'd busy? He gave Spyro a sly smile. Spyro giggled at Ignitus and left Cynders room, but before he did that, he turned around and say: Goodnight Cynder, and get better as soon as possibel. Cynder just gave Spyro a friendly smile, and then she fell into sleep again. Next morning. Spyro was still asleep and Ignitus was getting very angry. He began to knock on Spyros door. Ignitus: Spyro! Will you please wake up now!? But Spyro was still sleeping. Ignitus: SPYRO! WAKE UP NOW! Spyro: Please! Let me sleep a little longer, mommy! Ignitus: I am not your mom, and now I'm coming in! He knocked the door wide open and enter the room. He was looking very annoying at Spyro. Ignitus: Spyro! Get your lasy bum out of that bed! But nothing happened and Ignitus have had enough now. He led out a big roar! Ignitus: GET THE HELL OUT OF THAT BED!!! With that, Spyro jumped out of his bed and ran into the wall. Ignitus: About time! With that, he finaly left the room. Spyro: Oooh! My head! Cyril had heard Ignitus' roar and enter Spyros room. Cyril: Is everything all right? Spyro: Almost. I got a headache. Cyril: Oh my! You really know how to make Ignitus mad! Spyro: Really!? You don't say so! He say'd with sacasm. Cyril: You know you're beginning to sound like Sparx. Spyro: Oh yeah! I was going to visit him today! His parents is on a romantic holiday and he has all the house to him self! But back to Ignitus. Whats wrong with him? It not like him to lost his temper like that. Cyril nodded in agreement. Cyril: I know. It just that, he is upset and worried about Cynder. After we all had gotten back to bed, I heard someone crying in the room where green pool is. It was Ignitus. I walked over to him and comfortet him. Then he told me about his feelings to you and Cynder and how worried he is about her. Spyro: Wait! You say he has some specials feelings to me and Cynder! Whats feelings? Cyril: He is seeing you and Cynder as his son and his daughter! Spyro: WHAT!? Spyro could't believe his ears. Cyril: Should you go and visit Sparx today? Spyro: Oh yes! But first, I wanna to talk to Ignitus. Do you know where he is? Cyril: I think he is in his room. Spyro then headed to Ignitus room. He knocked on the door. Ignitus: Yes? Spyro: May I come in. Spyro opened the door and entered the room. Ignitus was lying on his bed. He looked at Spyro. He eyes full of tears. Ignitus: I'm sorry I yelled at you here tommorow, Spyro! It just that… Spyro: I know. Your worried about Cynder. But don't worry! She'll be fine! Remember what the doctor say'd. Ignitus: I know. But you and Cynder means the world to me! I can't stand if there happens somethings to you! Sob! He began to cry. Spyro: Don't worry! We are fine and will always be! I promise! Ignitus gave Spyro a friendly smile and Spyro returned it. Spyro: Just take it as it comes, Ignitus. Cynder will be okay! Ignitus: Yeah. You're right, my boy. Thanks! Spyro: No problem. But now, I'm going over to Sparx. Ignitus nodded. Spyro left the tempel and took to the air.

This was chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

After Cynders defeat 3.

Spyro landed right in front Sparx' house and began to knock on the door. Sparx opened the door, and a big smile was seing on his face.

Sparx: Spyro! Good to see you, buddy! What brings you here?

Spyro: I just wanna see my best friend, thats all.

Sparx: Come in!

Spyro followed Sparx into the house.

Spyro: So... Is it great to have the hole house for your self?

Sparx: Sure is! But its kinda loonly too. You see, I don't have any dragonflies friends to play with. You're my only friend.

Spyro: What about Cynder?

Sparx looked confused at Spyro.

Sparx: Cynder? You mean the black dragoness who ones was a loyal minion to The Dark Master?

Spyro: You don't have to sound like that! She is not evil anymore! I can sense it.

Sparx: I know. Sorry. But I don't know her that much that I would call her "My friend". Maybe one day, we all three could hang out in the swamp!

Spyro: Yeah... Maybe.

Sparx: Well, sorry! It was just an idea!

Spyro: No, no! It a great idea! It not that! It just...

Then, Spyro began to explain what was happening that night. But he didn't tell that about Ignitus' feelings to him and Cynder.

Sparx: Wow! Poor girl! She say'd that it was a male who did it, but she don't know what he looked like?

Spyro nodded.

Sparx: Do you think who ever did it, is a minion to The Dark Master?

Spyro: It only can be. I mean, who else?

Sparx: Yeah. You're right. Man! It must be boring to stay in bed a hole week! If it was me, I would die!

Spyro: Yeah, me too!

Sparx: Come! Lets go out in the swamp! The sun is shining!

Spyro nodded in agreemend. They both run outside the shiny weather. They where playing in the water when suddenly...

BOOM!

Sparx: Aaaaahhhh! What was that!?

Spyro: It was coming from the tempel! Come on!

They both run of to the tempel. When they came, the tempel was attacked by the monkeys that served The Dark Master. The guardians was fighting them and they had it all under control.

Sparx: Looks like the old guys have it all under control. Lets go back to the...

But before he could finish his setence, Spyro had al ready begin to fight the dark force.

A hour later, all the monkeys where defeated.

Ignitus: Good job, everyone! Especialy you, Spyro.

Then, it started to raining.

Terrador: It rains!? Impossibel!

Volteer: Actully, Terrador, it is possibel that this can happen when it summer.

Cyril: Oh, really, genius?

Volteer: What do you mean with that sacasm!?

Cyril: Nothing.

Ignitus: Quit it, you two! This isn't a natruel rain! It the work of Enzo!

Spyro, Sparx and the other three guardians, looked confused at Ignitus.

Spyro: Who is Enzo, Ignitus?

Ignitus: Enzo is The Dark Masters nethew!

All of them: WHAT!!?

Ignitus nodded.

Ignitus: Enzo is almost as strong and evil as The Dark Master himself, and it was probaply he that gave Cynder that bad wounds!

Spyro: Where is he!? I'm ready to kick his butt, for hurting Cynder!

Ignitus: Calm down, young dragon!

Sparx: He can't. You see, his in love with Cynder.

Spyro: I am not! She is just my friend, that all!

Sparx: Yeah, right!

Enzo: I am right here, purpel pest!

They all turned around to face a devil looking creature. Instead of legs, he had a long snake tail. He also had sharp teeth. He had red evil eyes that was glowing in the dark. He also had big muscles and horns stikin out of his head. He had evil purpel wings. But the most shocking thing was, that he looked a bit like Sparx in the face. But he was tall. Taller then Ignitus and the other guardians.

Sparx: It can't be. He looks like a dragonfly in the face!

Ignitus: He is half dragonfly, half devil and half snake!

Sparx: WHAT!?

Spyro: You will pay for what you did to Cynder!

Spyro started to attack Enzo, but with one swipm with his big snake tail, he smacked Spyro hard in the face. Spyro let out a big yell of pain.

Ignitus: Are you crazy kid!? His twice you sice!

Spyro: You always says that says have nothing to say!

Ignitus: True! But not this time! What do you want, Enzo?

Enzo: I want... HIM!

He pointed at Spyro.

Spyro: Me!? What do you want with me?

Enzo: My uncle will make you evil!

Spyro: Forget it! I will never join your side and there is nothing you can do to change my mind!

Enzo: Are you sure about that?

When he say'd that, he polled Cynder out from his back. She was unconsiours. Spyro looked shocked at Cynder that Enzo was holding in straight arm.

Enzo: Lets make a deal! Are you interesting?

Spyro: Out with it! I'm listning.

Enzo: If you don't come with me back to Convexity, We will kill all in the world! We will not only kill Cynder, but Sparx, his parents and the guardians aswell. But we will let you live and the rest of your life will be horribel! You would wish you could die, but you just can't, because we will hold you alive! But if you come with me, we will just let the world be our slaves, but we will let Cynder, Sparx, his parents and the guardians live in peace as they always had. What do you say? Would you do it for your friends own good?

Spyro nodded slowly. Enzo smirked evilly.

Sparx begin to get tears in his eyes.

Sparx: SPYRO! DON'T DO WHAT HE SAYS!

Spyro: I don't have a choice, Sparx! You all means the world to me, and I want you to live in peace.

Enzo: You're more clever then I thourgh. Come!

Spyro slowly nodded and followed Enzo into a portal to Convexity.

Then, it dissapeared. Sparx began to cry.

Ignitus: Easy now, my boy!

Sparx: Why didn't you talk to him!? Why!?

Ignitus: It would't make any difrents, young Sparx.

Sparx looked up in the black sky, eyes full of tears.

Chapter 3. To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

After Cynders defeat 4.

Back in the dragon tempel. Sparx had flying back to his house.

Ignitus: We all know that Spyro did that for our own good, but he will never be the same anymore. Never.

A tear was fallin down Ignitus check.

Volteer: I know. But life would never be the same anymore!

He began to cry out loudly. Cyril gave him a hug and began crying loudly aswell. Terrador only had tears in his eyes.

Ignitus: Now, calm down, everyone! Your tears want help! What is happen is happen.

Cyril: We know! But we can't help it!

Ignitus: No. I understand.

More tears fallin down his checks. In the meantime, all the crying had awaken the sleepy Cynder.

Cynder: Why are you all crying? Where is Spyro?

Ignitus: Come with me! Sniff!

Cynder did as he say'd. She followed him into his room. They where sittin on his bed.

Cynder: What is it, Ignitus? I wanna to know why you are crying!

Ignitus: All right! Listen here!

Then he'd tell how the black devil like creature called "Enzo" had taken Spyro with him back to Convexity to his uncle.

Cynder began to cry silent. Ignitus hugged her into him, tears still fallin from his eyes.

Cynder: Why did he did it, Ignitus?

Ignitus: Because if he didn't, The Dark Master would kill us and the rest of the world. He did it for us, not because he wanna to rule the world. He did it just because he love us so much.

Cynder: I understand. It just that I… I…

Ignitus: Go ahead!

Cynder: It just that I love him. He was my friend. And I have hoped that he could be more then that, if you understand what I means.

Ignitus nodded.

Ignitus: I understand. Now, you need to get some sleep.

Remember what the doctor told you! She nodded slowly. She walked back to her own room and falled back to sleep.

Back in the chamber, Volteer and Cyril had stopped crying.

Volteer: I'm so tired. I wanna to go early in bed today.

Cyril: Yeah. Me too.

Terrador: I wanna to stay a little longer awaken.

Then Ignitus entered the chamber.

Ignitus: Feeling better?

They all nodded.

Ignitus: I wanna walk a little. I have something to think about.

Terrador: We understand.

Ignitus exited the tempel and took a little walk in the swamp. He looked up at the sky blue heaven.

Ignitus:_ Ooh! Spyro, what are you doing right now? I miss you!_

A tear dropped on the ground.

It is so sad! Poor Ignitus! Spyro was like a son to him, and now he will never be the same good hearted Spyro!

Chapter 4 coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

After Cynders defeat 5.

The same day, Sparx parents came home, but it was not a happy son they meet when they entered the house. Sparx was sitting on the couch while tears fallin from his eyes.

Nina: We're home, honey!

Sparx turned his face and saw his mom and dad. A little smile was seeing on his face, but his father could see that something was wrong.

Flash: What wrong, son?

Sparx: Nothing. I'm just so happy that you're home again.

Flash: No! It is not tears of joy I can see! Tell what it is!

Sparx was quiet for a moment.

Sparx: Spyro is not the same anymore!

Flash and Nina looked confused at each other. Then, at Sparx.

Nina: What do you mean, sweetheart?

Sparx began to explain what was happened while they where away.

Nina got tears in her eyes.

Nina: Oh no! He did it for us? Oh my! That poor boy!

She began to cry and Flash hugged her into him to comfort her. Flash began to get tears in his eyes aswell.

Flash: Easy now, honey! Easy now!

Sparx could't stand this. He went into his room and was crying silent.

Out in the swamp, Ignitus had thinking about the situation he was in.

Ignitus:_ I can't just sit here and cry my eyes out! I must help him! His like a son to me, and I will protect him like a father! But I need some help!_

With that, he took to the air in seach for one to help him.

This was chapter 5. Who do you think he will ask for help? Find out in chapter 6!


	6. Chapter 6

After Cynders defeat 6.

In Sparx' house.

Someones was knocking on the door. Flash opened and gasped in shock when he saw a big red dragon outside.

Nina: Whats wrong, honey! OH MY!

Ignitus: Don't worry. I want hurt you. I'm the mentor of Spyro. My name is "Ignitus". I came to see your son "Sparx".

Flash: What do you want with him?

Ignitus: I need his help to rescue Spyro.

Flash gave Ignitus an angry look.

Flash: Forget it! I won't let him go with you!

Ignitus gave Flash a death glare.

Ignitus: Listen right here, young man! Your son feels terribel and will feel like that in a long time! Maybe the rest of his life, if we don't rescue Spyro!

Flash looked shocked at Ignitus. Then, he looked at his wife, his eyes full of questions and she noticed that. Nina gave a little node to her husband and he returned it to Ignitus. Ignitus returned it with a smile.

Ignitus: Thanks.

Nina: I'll go get him. SPARX! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!

Sparx came out of his room. He looked very surpriced when he saw Ignitus.

Sparx: Is something wrong?

Ignitus: No. Come with me. I have something to tell you.

Sparx looked at his parents and they gave him a nod. He then followed Ignitus.

They took a long walk in swamp.

Sparx:What was it you where going to tell me?

Ignitus: I had think about it. And I think we should try to save Spyro. I haven't tell it to the other guardians or Cynder. Cynder is still sick and the guardians have to look after her.

Sparx: Why did Enzo hurt her in the first place?

Ignitus: I'm not sure, but I think they wanted to have her out of the way.

Sparx: Why?

Ignitus: Because she is in love with Spyro, and The Dark Master knows that something like that means troubles. But that's why I brought you with me. Your friendsship to Spyro can save him.

Sparx looked confused at Ignitus.

Sparx: Okay?

They continued on they're way.

Back in the tempel. Cynder was still asleep and the guardians was beginning to be worried about Ignitus.

Volteer: Where is he? It been a hour since he left the tempel.

Cyril: He propobly need some time alone. If he not is back in the night, we will go out after him.

Terrador: Yeah, you're right, Cyril!

Cynder heard they're convensation in her room.

Cynder:_ I sure hope Ignitus is okay. Oh no! What if Enzo had got him to!? Naaah! I promise to let us live in peace._

But it didn't make her feel better. She began to think about her love "Spyro". A tear fallin down his check.

Cynder:_ My poor Spyro! Will I ever see you again?_

Will she ever see Spyro again and would they be more then friends in the future? Read and review. Chaper 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

After Cynders defeat 7.

In Convexity. Spyro and Enzo entered a black and horrorific caslte.

Spyro tooked some time to look around.

Spyro: Uuuh! You're uncle sure knows how to scare a purpel dragon!

Enzo smirked at Spyros comment.

Enzo: Good! That's the big idea with his caslte.

Spyro: Soo, The Dark Master is free now?

Enzo nodded.

Enzo: Yes. Before you and Cynder began you're fight, the portal was opened.

Spyro: Why did you hurt her? I wanna to know why!

Enzo: My uncle would have her out of the way, and that's exacly what she is now!

Spyro: You creep!

Enzo: Ah ah! I would't do that if I where you! Remember last time?

Spyro was thinking about earlier when Enzo smacked him with his tail when he last lost his temper.

Spyro then calmed down. Enzo smirked evilly.

Enzo: Good! My uncle would like you. Now, come with me!

Spyro nodded and followed Enzo. They entered The Dark Masters throne room. A big black throne was in the middel of the room.

Spyro: Well… It looks like you're uncle isn't home. Lets say I come back another day, okay?

Spyro was about to run. But before he could do that, a strong hand took a fast grip in his tail. It was Enzo.

Enzo: He is here! Just wait and see!

When he said that, a dark shadow was seen on the throne. He could see to evil red looking eyes in the shadows face. They look a bit like Enzo's, but more horrorific looking.

Spyro gasped in shock about the sight of The Dark Master.

Spyro: The… The Da… Dark Ma… Ma… Master!!?

The Dark Master nodded.

The Dark Master: I see you got him, Enzo. Good work, my boy!

Enzo bowed for his uncle.

Enzo: Thanks a lot, uncle. It was easy. That little brat here will do everything for his loves. Ha ha ha!

Enzo and The Dark Master began to laugh evilly and loudly. They didn't notice Spyro crying. Tears where fallin from his chech and landed on the hard rock floor.

Spyro:_ I don't wanna to be evil! But I don't have any other choices. If I don't, they will kill everyone except me! Oh, Ignitus! I hope you're okay. After all, you're like a father to me! Just look for Sparx and Cynder, cause I want see them or you anymore!_

Right then, Enzo and The Dark Master stopped laughing and looked down at Spyro, is big as they were.

The Dark Master: Well, young dragon… Are you ready?

Spyro nodded.

The Dark Master: Good! Enzo… DO IT!!!

Enzo nodded and smirked evilly. His hands began to glow a very dark purpel and with only one blast, he sent Spyro fly in the air.

Spyro: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!

The Dark Master: YES! FEEL THE POWER OF DARKNESS COURSING IN YOUR BODY! NOW YOUR MINE!!! HA HA HA!

A dark aura was all around Spyros body. A little bit later, it fade away. Spyro was now a very dark purpel. His horns where black. He had bigger and sharper teeth. He has big red evil eyes. His wings where also black like his horns. The tip of his tail where as red as his eyes. He was now evil.

The Dark Master: Are you ready, Spyro?

Spyro: Yes! What do you want, master?

End of chapter 7.

Chapter 8 coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

After Cynders defeat 8.

Back in the tempel, Cynder had a nightmare. She was dreaming about Spyro.

She looked around her self. She could remember the place. It was Convexity. She was standing before a big black caslte. The portal opened, and as corious as she was, she entered it. She looked around her self. The walls where all black. She walked in tunnels, when she suddenly saw a dark figure uproach her.

Cynder:_ You can't scare me, Dark Master!_

But then she saw, that it wasn't the Dark Master. It was Spyro! Her eyes was full of tears. Tears of joy!

Cynder:_ Oh Spyro! I am so glad to see that you are okay!_

She ran over and hugged Spyro. She then gave him a kiss on the check. Spyro's face was filled with discust! He then pushed her away, and she landed hard on the stone floor.

Cynder:_ Spyro! What are you doing!? I thourgh we where friends!_

Spyro: No way, stupid girl! I got some new friends! Right, Enzo?

Enzo: So true, dear Spyro! So true!

Cynder looked in shock at her love. She could't believe what she saw. She ran out of the caslte sobbing her eyes out.

She was lying infront of the lake, her tears dripping in the black water. But when she was going to leave, something from the lake grabbed her ankel. She looked down and saw a big black hand. It pooled her into the dark lake. Then she heard a voice. It was Terrador.

Terrador: Cynder! Cynder, wake up!

She opened her eyes and looked uo at Terrador. He looked very nervous.

Terrador: Are you okay, dear?

She began to cry.

Cynder: No, I'm not! I want my Spyro back!

Terrador hugged her and she hold tight into him. Tears where flowing from Terradors eyes.

Terrador: _Oh, Ignitus! Where are you?_

Then, Volteer and Cyril came in.

Cyril: It is time. Me and Volteer will go out and seach for Ignitus! You will stay here and take care of Cynder, okay?

Terrador nodded in agreement. Then, Volteer and Cyril left the tempel, to go seach for Ignitus.

In the end of the swamp.

Sparx and Ignitus was now in the end of the swamp. They where standing on a cliff and looked out on the sea.

Sparx: Wow! It pretty!

Ignitus: Yes, it is. But now, it time to go to Convexity. Here, will no one see what we are doing.

Then, Ignitus began to mumbel some words. Sparx could't replace what it was he was saying, but it sounded like some magic words. It must have been, because when Ignitus say'd the words, a portal to Convexity appeard.

Sparx: Wow!

Ignitus: Come on, Sparx we are going to save you friend!

Sparx nodded and they both headed to Convexity.

This was Chapter 8. Do you think Sparx has what it takes to help his best friend Spyro? Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

After Cynders defeat 9.

In Convexity. Back in The Dark Masters caslte. Enzo gave Spyro a tour around in the house. He then stopped in front of a door.

Spyro: And whats behind this door?

Enzo: This is your new room.

He opened the door. Spyro entered the room. It was not black, but a very dark voilet. It was a little scary, but he liked it.

Enzo: What do you think?

Spyro: It is scary!

Enzo: So?

He looked a little nervous.

Spyro: And I like it!

He smirked evilly and so did Enzo.

Enzo: I'm glad to hear that! Because, it was me who chose it to you.

He then exited the room. Spyro looked on a mirror and the wall and smirked evilly.

Spyro: Not bad, Dark Master! Not bad!

Back in the swamp.

Volteer and Cyril was still seaching for Ignitus. But suddenly, they saw his footprints.

Volteer: You think that's Ignitus'?

Cyril: Who else? It can only be his footprints. Come on! Lets follow them!

Volteer nodded and they began to follow the footprints. But then, they ran into a mysterius black figure. It was no other then Enzo himself.

Cyril: Enzo!?

Enzo: Well, hello!

Volteer: What do you want?

Enzo: YOU!

Volteer and Cyril both gasped. They began to run, but Enzo easily uproached them.

Volteer: What do you want with us? Kill us?

Enzo: No! I just need you! What I'm going to do with you, is none of your busniess! My uncle will tell you later!

Then he made a dark force field and trapped Volteer and Cyril in it. Then, he'll teleported back to Convexity with the two of them.

Oh my! What would happen to Volteer and Cyril now?

Find out in Chapter 10. Coming up later!


	10. Chapter 10

After Cynders defeat 10.

Back in the tempel.

Cynder: Whats happen to Ignitus, Terrador?

Terrador: Nothing… I hope. It just that, he had been outside very long now, and we will tell him that he should come home now. By the way, you should get some sleep now, dear. The more you rest, the faster will you wounds heal.

She nodded in agreement and fall back to sleep.

While she was sleeping, Terrador began to cry. He was worried about Ignitus.

Terrador: _Oh, Ignitus! What are you up to? It is not like you to stay outside that long! I hope you're okay._

At Convexity.

Spyro was asleep in his room and The Dark Master sat on his throne looking in a black crystal ball. He could see Enzo with Volteer and Cyril. He'll soon uproached.

Volteer: What do you want with us!? I had ask you over 1000 times!

Enzo: And over 1000 times I' say'd IT NONE OF YOUR BUSNIESS!!!

Volteer looked shocked at Cyril. Cyril just looked down. He was thinking about Ignitus.

Volteer: Is somethings wrong, dear Cyril?

Cyril looked up at him.

Cyril: No. I was just thinking.

Volteer: About what?

Cyril: About Ignitus. I'd like to know where he is.

Enzo: I can tell you that. His on his way to Convexity like we are. His together with the little dragonfly. I can't remember his name.

Volteer: Sparx!?

Enzo: So that his name? I'll remember that! Aaah! Finaly! I can see my uncels caslte!

Volteer and Cyril looked at the black caslte. They could hardly see it, because of the black force field they where in. Enzo then dropped them on the hard earth.

Cyril: Listen, young man! That now way to threat old dragons like us!

Enzo: I don't care! Just come with me. My uncle is waiting.

Volteer: And if we don't?

Enzo smirked evilly and raised his arm. Then he blasted Volteer.

Volteer began to yell out in pain.

Volteer: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Cyril: VOLTEER!

He ran over to him to see if he was okay. Then he looked up at Enzo, eyes full of tears.

Cyril: You monster! You killed him!

Enzo: I did not! He is still alive! Look!

Cyril looked down at Volteer, and saw that Enzo was right. He was still breathing. But he was unconsiours. Cyril tried to wake him up, but it was hopeless.

Enzo: Here. Let me help you! He raised a fist and smacked Volteer in the face.

Volteer: Aaaaw! Cyril!

Cyril: It wasn't me! It was Enzo!

Volteer looked at Enzo.

Volteer: That explain it all.

Enzo: Should we get going, or would you bother die?

Cyril: We coming with you. Come, Volteer!

Volteer nodded and they followed Enzo to the caslte. Inside the caslte, was Spyro still sleeping in his room. But he suddenly woke up, when someone was knocking on his door.

Spyro: Come in!

The Dark Master came in.

Spyro jumped out of is bed.

Spyro: Master!? What are you doing here?

The Dark Master: Enzo brought some friends to see you, Spyro.

Spyro looked confused at his master.

Spyro: Friends!? I don't have any friends!

When Spyro was turned evil, he forgot all his friends and loves.

The Dark Master: Are you sure? They are asking for a purpel dragon named "Spyro". Isn't that you?

Spyro: Yes. Yes, that's me. But I don't understand!

The Dark Master smirked evilly.

The Dark Master: Follow me. I'm sure we will find out.

Spyro nodded and followed his master. Meanwhile, Volteer and Cyril where waiting in the throne room, together with Enzo.

Volteer: Are you sure he is here?

Enzo looked annoyed at the electrecity guardian.

Enzo: Of course I'm sure! Don't you think I know where my uncle keeps his minions?

Volteer didn't answer him, but just looked at Cyril. Cyril was looking very sad, and Volteer noticed.

Volteer: What wrong, Cyril?

Cyril: I just got a bad feeling. I'm not sure that I wanna to meet Spyro.

Volteer: What!? You can't be serious!

Then, Spyro entered the room.

Volteer: Spyro!

He ran over to Spyro and gave him a big hug. Spyro looked discust, before he fired an electrecity ball at Volteer, that send the dragon flying into Cyril.

Spyro: Spare me, old man! I don't even know you! But where in hell do you know me!?

Volteer and Cyril looked shocked at each other. Spyro didn't know Volteer. They also noticed the difrents on Spyro. The black horns, the drak purpel skin, the big sharp teeth and the evil red looking eyes.

Cyril: Spyro, my boy! Whats happen to you!?

Enzo: Tsk! As I was saying earlier, we would turn him evil, and that exacly what we did!

They looked both at Spyro, they're eyes full of tears.

Spyro noticed that and smirked evilly.

( Oh my! Spyro can't remember his friends! What is going to happen now? Find out in Chapter 11.)


	11. Chapter 11

After Cynders defeat 11.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Ignitus had uproached the caslte. Sparx gasped at the sight of it.

Sparx: Is that the home of The Dark Master?

Ignitus nodded, but Sparx didn't see that.

Sparx: Hey! I'd asked you about something!

Ignitus gave Sparx an annoyed look.

Ignitus: I nodded!

Sparx: Ooh! Sorry. Didn't see it.

Inside the caslte.

The Dark Master: We have visitors, Enzo! Take care of them!

Enzo: Yes, uncle!

He then fly out of the caslte. The Dark Master turned, so he was facing Volteer and Cyril, who had tears fallin down their checks, because of the new Spyro.

The Dark Master: I think that you will like to know why Enzo brought you here, don't you?

They both nodded.

The Dark Master: Well, Spyro needs some slaves, and I think you two would be perfect!

Volteer and Cyril looked mad at The Dark Master.

Cyril: You monster! You promised Spyro that we would live in peace if he would join your side!

The Dark Master: Tsk! Don't you know that evil creatures can't hold promises? And your surposed to be a guardian!? Ha! Now, I have to laugh!

Cyril: THAT'S IT!!!

Volteer: Cyril! Stop!!!

But it was to late. When Cyril was about to attack The Dark Master, Spyro attacked him. Cyril was sending across the floor. When he stopped, he began to cry.

Volteer frowned at The Dark Master.

Volteer: You want get away with this!

The Dark Master: I all ready have! Ha ha ha! Take them away, Spyro!

Spyro nodded.

Spyro: Come here, and stop the water works! It want help you!

Cyril looked angry at Spyro, with his eyes full of tears.

Cyril: You little brat! Is that what we get for taking good care of you!?

But his crying was interrupted by Volteer.

Volteer: Calm down, Cyril. I'm not happy to say this, but we must surrender. We don't have a chance against Spyro, Enzo or The Dark Master.

Cyril nodded at last.

Spyro: Good! Come with me! It is time for my bath.

They followed they're new master.

Just when Spyro and his new slaves had leave, Enzo came in with Sparx and Ignitus. They where both unconsouis.

Enzo: What should we do with them, uncle?

The Dark Master: Put them in the dungeon!

Enzo nodded and began to walk out of the room.

The Dark Master was standing back alone in the throne room.

The Dark Master: Right! Now there is only Terrador and Cynder back!

(Oh oh! This doesn't look good! Find out in the final Chapter 12!)


	12. Chapter 12

After Cynders defeat 12.

A half hour later. Enzo came back after had prisoned Sparx and Ignitus. His uncle had a job for him.

The Dark Master: Good you're back, Enzo. I have a little job for you.

Enzo: What is it?

The Dark Master: I want you to go back to the dragon tempel.

Terrador and Cynder must be there. Find them, and give them this massage: "_ We have all you friends. If you ever wishes to see them again, come to Convexity to my caslte. Spyro and Cynder have a battle to fight. If she wins, we would give you Spyro back. But if he wins, we would keep you here as our slaves. From The Dark Master._

Enzo looked confused at his uncle.

Enzo: Why do you wish to let Spyro and Cynder fight? What if she wins?

The Dark Master send his nethew an annoyed look.

The Dark Master: Are you stupid!? His the purpel dragon! Ge can't lose! Just give them this massage and leave it all to me! Understand?

Enzo: Yes, uncle.

With that, he flew away.

Down in the dungeon, Sparx and Ignitus had awaken when someone called they're names. It was Spyro.

Sparx: Whats happen to you, buddy?

Spyro: Shut up, insect! I'm not you're buddy anymore! Infact, I don't even know you.

Tears of rage, where floating down Sparx checks.

Sparx: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!? I'M YOU ADOPTIVE BROTHER!!!

Ignitus: Sparx! He can't remember you, because of the spell!

Sparx: What spell?

Ignitus: That spell that turned him evil.

Sparx looked down in the earth. He looked very sad, and began to cry. Ignitus comforted him.

Spyro just rolled his eyes.

Spyro: Come on, slaves!

Ignitus looked shocked when he saw the slaves.

Ignitus: Volteer and Cyril!?

Cyril: I know. It not with our free will, but we don't have a choice.

Ignitus: What happened?

Cyril: We where out seaching for you, when Enzo got us.

Sparx: But, I thourgh they promised to let all of us live in peace.

Volteer: We did that too, but evil creatures just can't keep promises.

Spyro: DON'T CHAT WITH THE PRISONERS! COME HERE!

They then followed Spyro.

Sparx: I hate evil! I just hate it!

Ignitus: I understand you, Sparx. But there will always be evilness in the world.

Back in the swamp.

Flash was taking a little walk, when he heard something behind him.

Enzo: Hey! Watch it, insect!

Flash turned to see a devil looking creature. He got scared and moved out of the way into some bushes.

Enzo snorted and began to fly away. But what he didn't know, was that Flash was watching him, and soon followed him.

Enzo landed in front of the big tempel and knocked on the door.

Terrador was setting in Cynders room and helped her get some food, when he heard the knocking.

Terrador: That must be Volteer and Cyril. I hoped they'd find Ignitus.

Cynder: Me too.

Terrador walked out to the tempel door, but it was not Volteer and Cyril he meet, it was Enzo.

Terrador: What do you want?

Enzo: Nothing. I'd just came to give you an massage from my dear uncle. We have all your friends, and you and Cynder must come to Convexity. He will have a battle between Spyro and Cynder. If she wins, we will let all of your friends go. If he wins, you will all be our slaves.

Terrador: What the hell are you talking about!? I thourgh that you would let us live in peace!

Cynder: His evil, Terrador! You can't trust him.

Terrador looked down at Cynder.

Terrador: But she can't fight! You have hurt her!

Enzo: That's not my problem! What do you say?

Cynder: Yes. We'll be up soon. Just wait!

Enzo smirked evilly and teleported himself back to Convexity.

Terrador: Are you mad, girl!? You can't beat a purpel dragon!

Cynder: I know. But I just have to try!

Terrador nodded.

Terrador: Yeah! You're right! A true warrior always give it a try, and not jus giving up!

Cynder: But can you please help me with my neck?

Terrador nodded. He left the room and came back with a bottle.

Cynder: Whats that?

Terrador: It some healing medicin. It can heal your wounds. Open your mouth, dear!

She did as he said. He took a spoon and held down some medicin on it. Then he put in her mouth and she swallowed it. She could feel the healing power cousing through her body. Then, she smiled.

Cynder: Thank you, Terrador.

Terrador: No problem.

Cynder: But, why didn't you gave some of it in the beginning?

Terrador: There is not much of it, and it only for imergencys.

Cynder nodded. Then they left the tempel. But suddenly, they heard a male voice.

Flash: Wait! I have to talk to you!

They both stopped and turned around.

They faced a tall blue dragonfly.

Terrador: And, who are you?

Flash: My name is "Flash" and I'm father of Sparx.

Cynder: You are Sparx' father!?

Flash nodded.

Flash: Yes. Yes, I am. I wanna to go with you. I have a bad feeling that my son is in troubels together with Ignitus.

Terrador: You know Ignitus!?

Flash: I do now. He almost scared me and my wife out of life when he knocked on our door and asked for Sparx.

Cynder: They most had been flying to Convexity to rescue Spyro!

Terrador: But the big question is, where is Volteer and Cyril?

Cynder: Can't you remember what Enzo said? He said that him and his uncle had our friends! He was probaply meaning "Sparx, Ignitus, Volteer and Cyril"!

Terrador nodded in agreement.

Terrador: There is no time to waste! We most go to Convexity, and FAST!

Cynder nodded.

Flash: Can I please come with you both? I'm maybe a dragonfly, but my son is in troubles!

Terrador and Cynder looked at each other.

Terrador: What do you say?

Cynder: I think he should come with us.

Terrador: If you say so.

Flash: Thanks a lot, mighty dragons.

Then they all headed for Convexity.

Back there, Spyro was lying in his room. He loved to have his own two slaves.

Spyro: VOLTEER! I'M HUNGRY! BRING ME SOME FOOD!

Volteer came in with some food to Spyro.

Spyro: CYRIL! I'M THIRSTI! BRING ME SOME WATER!

Cyril: Here!

He took a glass water and held it on Spyro.

Volteer: Are you crazy!? He will kill you!

Cyril: I know! But it a price I'm ready to take! I'm sick of this little brat!

Volteer: You know it Spyro you talking about, right?

Cyril: I don't care! Besides, this can't be Spyro! Spyro wouldn't never threatned us like that!

Volteer put up a sly smile.

Volteer: Oh yeah! You're right! Here! Take some food!

Volteer did the same to Spyro with the food he was holding, as Cyril did with the water.

Spyros face turned red with anger!

Spyro: You two… WILL PAY FOR THAT!!!

Spyro began to glow all black. He was about to blast Volteer and Cyril. They knew they where done for, but then, he was interrupted by a voice. It was Enzo.

Enzo: It is waste of energi, Spyro! We have visitors, and one of them will challenge you into a big fight.

Spyro looked confused at Enzo.

Spyro: Who is so stupid to challenge a purpel dragon!?

Enzo: A girl.

Spyro: Ha! Girls are stupid!

Enzo: Yeah! And they say we are stupid!? I don't think so! Ha ha ha!

The Dark Master: ENOUGH! It is not time to talk! It is time to fight!

Enzo: Yeah! Come, Spyro!

Spyro nodded and followed Enzo. Volteer and Cyril looked after him. They sat down on his bed.

Cyril: A girl!? I know! It Cynder!

Volteer: Of course! But why? She know that she don't have a chance againt him and she is hurt too.

Cyril: Maybe, Terrador gave her some of that healing medicin!

Volteer: Yeah! But she can't win. He is to strong.

In the throne room.

Terrador, Flash and Cynder was standing and waiting.

The Dark Master: Hmm… Who is the dragonfly?

Cynder: It Sparx' dad.

Flash: Yes. May a please see my son? I wanna to see if he is okay.

The Dark Master: Yes, yes! ENZO!!!

Enzo apeard with Spyro right behind him.

Enzo: You called, uncle?

The Dark Master: Show this dragonfly down to the dungeon. He wanna to be with his son.

Enzo: All right. Come with me… Hey! Didn't I see you in the swamp?

Flash gasped. He'd just remembered when he ran into Enzo. He began to lie.

Flash: I don't think so. The most of our dragonflies look the same. It could have been someone else!

Enzo: Just never mind! Come on!

Down the dungeon.

Enzo: Hey! There are someone here to see you, kid!

Sparx: Me!? Who is it?

Then Flash apeard.

Sparx: Dad!?

Ignitus: What are you doing here? You shouldn't been here!

Flash: I know. But I just wanna to see if my son was okay.

Put then, someone pushed him in the back and he bombed into Ignitus chest.

Enzo: Now you can be with your son! Aren't you happy now?

Flash didn't answer, but just frowned at Enzo.

The Dark Master: Let them go, Enzo!

Enzo: What!?

The Dark Master: Now! I have a plan. Bring them to my battle arena.

Enzo: If you say so, uncle.

Back in the throne room.

The Dark Master: Lets move!

Then he teleported everyone in the caslte to his battle arena.

Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Flash and Sparx looked down at Spyro and Cynder. They where in the middel of a battle arena. The Dark Master sat on his throne with Enzo standing right beside him.

The Dark Master: Now, listen here! This a fight between good and evil. On the good side CYNDER! And on the evil side SPYRO! If Cynder wins, we would let Spyro go back to the good side and you can leave in peace. If Spyro wins, He would stay evil forever, and you will all die, and the rest of the world will be our slaves!

Flash: If your going to let the world be your slaves, could you please tell my wife, that me and Sparx are dead?

Enzo: Don't worry. We will kill her as well!

Flash: What!? You don't even know how she looks!

The Dark Master: Sure I do! I can read you mind, and I can see her. A pretty woman I must say! Enourgh of this nonsense! Let the battle begin!

Spyro and Cynder both jumped at each other. But Cynder didn't stand a chance.

Cynder: What are you doing Spyro!? I'm Cynder! You saved me from The Dark Master! Remember?

Spyro: You're crazy, girl! I don't know you, and I have never saved you!

Spyro slashed her on the check. Three wounds made by his claws where shown. She tried to slash him with her tail, but he dodged it. He spat out a big flame and he burned Cynder. She began yelling out in pain.

Cynder: AAAAAAHHHH!!!

Spyro smirked at her pain. She noticed that.

Cynder:_ Spyro… What happened to you? You can't even remember me! The one you saved from The Dark Master!_

But she was interrupted by Sparx' voice.

Sparx: CYNDER, LOOK OUT!

She looked around and saw a earth bomb hit in her way. She dodged it, but it was a close one. If it wasn't for Sparx, she probaply had been hit.

Spyro glared at Sparx.

Spyro: I GET YOU FOR THAT, INSECT!

Then he fly toward Cynder.

Ignitus: Cynder! Use your fire breath on him!

Cynder: I can't do this to him! His my friend!

Ignitus: This isn't the real Spyro! If you ever want him back again, you have to defeat him!

Cynder:_ Ignitus is right! This isn't my Spyro! This is a monster!_ You ask for it, lover boy!

With that, she spat out a big flame and roasted Spyro. She couldn't stand him screaming. She began to cry.

Ignitus: You don't have time for this, Cynder!

Cynder: But… I can't stand this!

Ignitus: Remember what I said!

Cynder stopped crying. She saw Spyro walked toward her. He frowned at her.

Spyro: What did you call me, girl?

Cynder: Um… Lover boy.

Spyro: DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!!

Cynder: Why? Arent you my pretty little lover boy?

Spyro: STOP IT!!!

Ignitus: Of course!

Volteer: What is it, Ignitus?

Ignitus: As evil, Spyro has a big temper. And now she use it against him! Brilliant!

Cynder fly over to Spyro and kissed him on his lips! Spyro couldn't stand it. He let out a big roar. His head was high red. Now he was mad!

Spyro: YOU LITTLE BITCH!!! YOU PAY FOR THAT! NOBODY KISS ME!

He let out a electrecity stream and made Cynder fall back on the earth. He slowly walked over to her. She hardly had any streng left. He smirked evilly at her.

Spyro: Now, it is time to die!

He let out a stream of ice and froze her to the ground.

Spyro: Now, I will kill you, but first, some more pain.

He bowed down to her and bite her in the neck. She yelled out in pain. Blood was runing down the ground. He raised his fist and smacked her in her eye. It was now blue, and she couldn't open it.

It looked like it was the end of the fight, but then Ignitus got an idea.

Ignitus: CYNDER!!! USE YOUR FIRE FURY!

Cynder: I CAN'T, IGNITUS! I'M NO STRENG LEFT!

Ignitus: YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING IF YOU PUT YOUR MIND TO IT, DEAR! COME ON! THE WORLDS DESTINY IS IN YOUR HANDS!

Cynder:_ His right! I have to do it!_

With all her streng, she began to glow red. Spyro backed when he saw this. The ice that had hold her, was melting. She began flying in midair. Then she let out a big yell and unleashed the fire fury!

Everyone got blinded.

The Dark Master: GOT DAWN! LETS GET OUT OF HERE, ENZO!

Enzo: I'm coming, uncle!

Then, the light began to fade away. When everyone looked down. They saw Spyro. He was his normal self again. He was not evil anymore. They all seemed happy, until they heard somebody cry. It was Spyro. Sparx flew down to him.

Sparx: Good your back, buddy! Whats the matter?

Spyro pointed in a direction and Sparx noticed Cynder. She was lying on the ground. It didn't look like she was breathen. Spyro slowly walked over to her. He raised her head and kissed her on the lips. Then, he wispered into her ear.

Spyro: I love you, Cynder! Please don't die!

Ignitus slowly walked over to Spyro.

Ignitus: She is still alive. I can sense it. But we have to get home.

Spyro nodded in agreement.

Spyro: Lets go!

Back in the tempel a week sooner.

It was night, and it had been a week since Spyro was turned from good to evil and back again. He was sitting on a cliff and looked up at the moon. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to face Cynder. She gave him a friendly smile. He returned it.

Cynder: Is something wrong?

Spyro: No. I just can't sleep.

Cynder: Me neither.

She sat down beside him and looked at the moon aswell. But then, she noticed that Spyro looked at her. She looked back at him, and he got a little nervous.

Cynder: Is there something you wanna tell me?

Spyro: Well… Yes, I…

He looked at her once more.

Cynder: Go ahead!

Spyro: I just wanna to say, that you are a sweet girl and I… I…

Cynder: Yes?

Spyro: I love you!

A tear of happiness fallin from Cynders check. They look into each others eyes. Then they began to kiss. It felt like it would going on forever. But they didn't know that somebody was watching them kissing. It was Ignitus. He smiled at the sight.

Ignitus: Well done, young dragon!

( End of the story. Hope you like it. There will be more stories from me sooner or later.)


End file.
